1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to arm positioning devices, and, more specifically, to arm positioning devices to maintain an arm in a given position for a medical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a patient requires magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or another diagnostic scan of the upper arm or shoulder joint, typically, for optimal imaging, the patient is asked to position his arm such that his forearm is inclined and his hand is positioned with the lower wrist and palm facing upwards. The patient must maintain that palm-up position while the diagnostic scan is conducted. An MRI or other scan can take approximately 30 minutes or more. During this time, many patients have a tendency to rotate their palms away from the upward-facing orientation, which can compromise the images obtained from the scan and require additional time to complete the imaging.